


Sugar

by tornyourdress



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Derek had so many nicknames for her. Meredith has none.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Post-s2.

In the early days of their marriage he tried out various pet names for her. Come to bed, honey. Meet you after work, sweetie. Morning, sugar.

They suited her, then, when she was young and naïve and sweet enough to deserve such nicknames, before the loneliness and frustration began to eat away at her. Then it was bitch, whore, Satan.

Even when they fucked, it was bitch, whore, Satan on his tongue when he came.

Meredith has no names for her other than Addison, no cute little nicknames or vicious labels to give any clue about how she feels. Come to bed, Addison, in a voice that reveals nothing, and when she comes there are no words, just whimpers and gasps.

And now Addison is just Addison, not sugar, not Satan, and it occurs to her that maybe that tells her more about Meredith’s feelings than any classification ever could.


End file.
